You're all I have
by M-Stevenson
Summary: Un OS écrit à la suite de ma première FanFic "We the dreamers". L'OS commence avec une lettre de Kate, nous ramenant virtuellement au début de leur week end et se finit par une lettre de Rick. J'espère que vous aimerez. Penser aux reviews :D


_"Rick,_

_tu es en train de dormir. Je suis restée de longues minutes contre toi à me laisser bercer par ta respiration régulière. Je sais que ces murs à l'intérieur de moi ne sont pas encore tous tombés mais petit à petit, tu y fais des brèches de plus en plus grandes._

_Tu sais, j'ai failli ne pas ouvrir l'enveloppe sur mon bureau avant hier. Je pensais que c'était la précédente lettre, mais j'ai eu envie de la relire malgré tout. Et j'ai découvert ces mots nouveaux qui s'étalaient devant moi._

_Lorsque tu as déboulé de manière impromptue dans ma vie il y a 4 ans, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu t'accrocherais tellement à moi. Ni que je pourrais m'accrocher tellement à toi. Je me rappelle de ce soir où je t'ai interpellé dans un bar à cause d'un serial killer qui utilisait les modes opératoires énoncés dans tes livres._

_Tu étais insupportable! Tu touchais à tout, tu pensais tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mieux que moi... Et pourtant, tu avais raison. Sans toi, nous aurions arrêté la mauvaise personne. Et grâce à cette enquête, j'ai eu un premier baiser de ta part, sur la joue certes, mais je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus. Et après, tu ne m'as plus jamais quittée._

_Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué chaque été, mais je refusais de t'appeler, je refusais de venir vers toi. Je crois que j'avais peur qu'une autre décroche ton téléphone, j'avais peur de t'entendre parler à une autre avec une voix douce et enamourée. J'ai vécu chaque été comme une vraie torture. Mais heureusement, tu es toujours revenu. Toujours._

_Tu commences à gigoter un peu dans tous les sens alors, je vais te rejoindre dans le draps en satin, couleur prune. Tu n'avais pas menti, tu m'as laissé les essayer._

_Je t'aime, Rick."_

Kate reboucha son stylo, éteint la lampe disposée sur le petit bureau de la chambre et plia la lettre, qu'elle glissa dans ses affaires. Elle se recoucha à côté de Rick, qui l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et resta ainsi les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle vivait, de la décoration de la chambre, du bruit des vagues dehors, à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur chambre. Elle sourit, elle avait pensé "notre" chambre. Et oui, elle avait souris. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

* * *

La veille, lorsqu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, face à l'océan, Kate s'était tournée vers Rick :

"Où est-ce que nous allons, comme ça, Rick? Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table en fer forgé blanc et s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Avait-il dit, très sérieusement. Je ne sais pas où nous allons comme ça, mais je sais que je veux faire le voyage avec toi.

- J'ai peur que ce soit dur. Tu te rappelles, qu'un jour tu m'as dit "C'est murs à l'intérieur de toi ne seront pas là pour toujours."?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Et je le crois toujours et je m'y emploierai chaque seconde de chaque jour que je passerai à tes côtés. Je te promets que, aussi dur que cela pourra être, cela vaudra le coup."

Elle se leva, s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans son cou.

"Tu sais, Kate. Peu importe que les choses soient dures ou non. L'essentiel ce n'est pas le voyage que nous faisons, mais la destination à atteindre. Nous ferons tomber des murs ensemble, mais je sais que parfois je t'agacerai et que tu me diras "Ferme-la, chaton"."

Elle rit. Il savait comment la rassurer et la mettre en confiance. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue face à la maison de Rick. C'était une grande maison à deux étages. Au rez de chaussée il y avait un gigantesque salon, une très grande salle à manger ainsi qu'une cuisine peut-être aussi grande que l'apprtement de Beckett. Elle avait été impressionnée en passant le seuil de la porte.

"Kate, ça va? Avait-il demandé en souriant.

- Oui c'est juste... Je ne m'attendais pas à... A tout ça..!

- Tu sais Kate, avait-il dit en déposant leur bagages en bas de l'escalier, l'important ce n'est pas le décor, c'est l'histoire qui s'y inscrit. Il la prit par la main et l'amena jusqu'au canapé. Tout ce que tu vois ici, je l'ai acquis parce que, par je ne sais quel don du ciel, ce que j'écris intéresse les gens, les fait rêver. Mais en soi ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est que du matériel.

- Tu vends donc tellement de livres? Avait-elle demandé en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas, on peut toujours appeler "la personne que je n'ai pas envie de nommer" pour lui demander.

- Non, non non non, ça ira comme ça, avait-elle répondu avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Si on commençait à écrire... A écrire notre histoire?

- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, répondit-il

- Rick? Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il soutenait son regard.

- Je t'aime. A la folie."

Il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, tandis qu'elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se leva tout en la portant et monta les escaliers pour accéder au premier étage. Les volets étaient encore fermés mais Rick de dirigea sans problème jusqu'au grand lit et repoussa la porte derrière eux. L'atmosphère était électrique, ils allaient enfin avoir ce qu'ils désiraient en secret depuis si longtemps.

Sans que Kate ne déserre son étreinte, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et commenca à l'embrasser.

"Tu as tes menottes, tu disais? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Inutile, mes jambes autour de ta taille suffisent à faire de toi mon esclave, non?

- Hum...

- Nous pouvons aussi simplement nous faire des câlins, Castle. Cette phrase le replongea 4 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui demandait la permission d'emporter chez lui des photos de bijoux, pour les étudier. Ils étaient au stand de tir et en voulant expliquer à Rick comment tenir son arme, elle lui avait dit "When can always just cuddle Castle"."

Il commenca à déboutonner doucement son chemisier. Tout était silencieux, seules leurs deux respirations encore contenues donnaient la mesure et le rythme de leur union. Rick continuait d'ouvrir doucement les boutons lorsque Kate posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il allait arriver au niveau de sa cicatrice.

"Rick...

- Si tu préfères attendre, je peux comprendre."

* * *

Elle le repoussa doucement et déboutonna elle-même le bouton et écarta le tissus de son chemisier. Rick se baissa doucement vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux. Il y avait cette odeur habituelle de cerise, celle du shampoing de Kate mais également celle de son parfum. Ses lèvres éfleuraient sa peau là où Kate s'attendait à ce qu'il dévore littéralement chaque centimètre carré de son cou. Elle caressait son cou, passant ses mains sur son torse et commenca à ouvrir sa chemise. Il était plus musclé qu'elle ne le pensait et sa peau était étonnement douce, pensa-t-elle.

La bouche de Rick se posa sur sa cicatrice et il m'embrassa tendrement. Elle poussa un long soupir, s'accrocha au col de la chemise de Rick et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre et elle dévorait du regard celui qui était désormais à elle. Elle mordit doucement ses lèvres, il fit mine de s'éloigner mais elle se colla contre lui. Elle se tourna de manière à ce que Rick soit sur le dos.

"Vous prenez le commandement, Détective Beckett? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, au creux de son oreille.

- Toujours. Répondit-elle simplement en se relevant. Elle termina de déboutonner son chemisier, tout en regardant Rick dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait un petit pouvoir sur lui et s'en amusait. Elle savait également que si elle détournait son regard, elle n'arriverait pas à retenir la passion qui bouillonnait dans le creux de ses reins.

Lorsque le dernier bouton fut enlevé, Rick fit mine de se relever pour lui retirer définitivement son chemisier. Elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et le plaqua contre le matelas.

"Non non non, Monsieur Castle, non non non. Pas si vite..." Elle avait murmuré ces mots à son oreille, avec difficulté. Les mains de Rick couraient dans le bas de son dos et elle se souvint de cette affaire où elle s'était retrouvé menottée avec Rick et où il avait, pour la première fois, passé ses mains dans son dos. Elle frissonna. Elle mordillait l'oreille de Rick qui la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre sa poitrine et sentit son soutien-gorge s'ouvrir.

"Rick!

- Tu as réussi un jour à prendre mon portable dans ma poche sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai aussi quelques talent de magiciens, tu vois. Dit-il fièrement en caressant le dos de Kate."

Elle se redressa un peu, pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle caressait doucement son visage, son front, ses joues, son menton. Ses doigts parcouraient enfin ce visage qu'elle avait fixé des milliers de fois depuis ces quatre dernière années, qu'elle avait eu envie de giffler parfois, d'embrasser toujours.

* * *

Elle se redressa et arracha d'un coup sec les quelques boutons qui restaient à la chemise de Rick. Elle commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit rapidement sur son torse puis sur son ventre. Elle enleva son chemisier et les bretelles de son soutien-gorge glissèrent le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. La pénombre suggérait beaucoup, les lèvres, les mains et les corps brûlants se chargeaient de confirmer les hypothèses des amants enfin réunis. Rick laissa Kate lui enlever sa chemise. Elle se redressa, la faible lumière dansait sur ses formes parfaites, maquillait de lueurs dorées ses cheveux retombant parfaitement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Rick se releva de manière à s'asseoir face à elle, en tailleur. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, dos à lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière le dos de Rick, collant son dos contre son torse. Elle sentit les mains de Rick courir sur le bas de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'est là qu'elle s'arrêtèrent de longues minutes. Kate s'abandonna à lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Rick. Il n'y eut pas un mot, pas une seule tentative de parole. Seuls les souffles courts et les soupirs de Rick et Kate emplissaient le silence de la grand chambre. Rick, tout en mordillant le cou de Kate, entreprit d'ouvrir la ceinture et le pantalon de sa partenaire. Elle le laissa faire, caressant ses bras et ses mains pendant qu'il s'exécutait. Elle retira son pantalon, laissant apparaitre ses jambes parfaites. Elle se retourna, appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de Rick pour le forcer à se coucher.

Il se laissa faire. Elle ouvrit à son tour le pantalon de son partenaire, avec sa seule main droite. Avec sa main gauche, elle caressait le corps de Rick, du bout des doigts. Elle avait tellement envie de lui arracher son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de cela, ils n'avaient pas envie de cette étreinte sauvage, brutale que 4 ans de retenue auraient pu justifier. Elle voulait de la douceur, de la tendresse et elle savait que Rick le comprenait. Elle jeta le pantalon de Rick sur le sol.

"Rick, dans ton première livre sur Nikki Heat, tu écrivais une scène de sexe, tu t'en souviens?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Quand je l'ai lue, je... je dois t'avouer que je nous ai imaginés.

- Je nous ai imaginés aussi lorsque je l'ai écrite." Ils rirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Rick et commença à murmurer.

"Rick...

- Oui?

- Rick... Elle prit les mains de Rick et les posa tout en bas de son dos. Rick, je te veux." Il savait qu'elle essayait de le faire craquer, il savait qu'il craquerait mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

"Kate, dit-il tout en gardant lui aussi ses lèvres collées à celles de sa partenaire. Kate..." Il ne disait rien d'autre que le prénom de sa partenaire. Il murmurait son prénom tout en caressant ses épaules, son dos. Il entreprit de retirer les derniers sous-vêtement de Kate qui l'arrêta.

"Pas si vite, monsieur Castle. Pas si vite...

- Vous ne résisterez pas, détective.

- Bien sûr que si. N'oubliez pas monsieur Castle, je suis un énigme que vous ne pouvez pas résoudre.

- Mais que je peux mettre à nue..."

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Kate. Elle eut la chaire de poule et lâcha les mains de Rick, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la déshabiller définitivement. Il avait presque du mal à réaliser que cette femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis 4 ans était là, face à lui, entièrement dévouée corps et âme à lui. "Surtout corps" pensa-t-il.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps. La fraicheur des draps contrastait avec la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Rick n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Kate lui imposa une "fouille au corps" dans les règles de l'art.

"Pour une fois que tu ne résistes pas, glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

- J'aime te laisser croire que tu as le contrôle, Kate.

- Me laisser croire...? Bien, voyons voir qui contrôle qui..."

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au bas du ventre de Rick et écarta ses cuisses. Ce moment tant attendu, ils allaient enfin le vivre. Il la prit par la taille, la souleva un peu et dirigea le corps de sa partenaire contre le sien. Un long soupir s'échappa de chacune de leur bouche, ce qui les fit rire doucement.

Kate se coucha sur Rick, qui pouvait sentir les cuisses de sa partenaire contre sa peau. Elle se releva un peu et commenca à imprimer à son bassin des mouvements longs et contrôlés. Les mains de Rick sur son corps lui hurlaient silencieusement d'accélérer la cadence mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas aller plus vite. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire et donna quelques coups de reins plus puissants. Rick fermait les yeux, parcourant le corps de sa partenaire du bout des doigts.

Rick souleva Kate qui se retrouva sous lui. Elle ouvrit ses cuisses et s'aggripa aux épaules de Rick. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, mordant ses propres lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Plus ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Rick, plus celui-ci accélérait ses mouvements. Elle poussa un cri, suivi d'un long soupir. Il fit mine de ralentir mais, dans un souffle, Kate le pria de continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Elle l'emprisonnait maintenant entre ses cuisses, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire qui menait là danse. Ils étaient juste là, réunis, seuls. Leurs corps vibrant de désirs s'étaient enfin trouvés, ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, nus, l'un avec l'autre. Leur respiration courte, rapide s'accéléra encore lorsque Kate se cambra au dessus de Rick. Elle faisait onduler son bassin, ses mains prisonnières de celles de Rick se crispèrent lorsque la passion de leur deux corps se fit trop forte pour être encore contenue. Elle se coucha contre le torse de Rick. Elle entendait le coeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait battre à une vitesse folle. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur et beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Il la serra dans ses bras, lui répétant à voix basse des dizaines de "je t'aime". Ils s'endormirent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Plus rien n'importait. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

Rick se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Le vent marin entrain par la porte-fenêtre de leur chambre. Il couvrit Kate pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et se leva.

* * *

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et la regarda dormir, la devinant dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il finit par fermer la porte et s'assit à la petite table de la chambre. Il commença à écrire. Il avait décidé qu'il lui écrirait tout le temps, que les choses aillent bien ou non. Il voulait une trace visible de son amour pour elle. Il voulait la surprendre chaque jour avec de petits mots éparpillés par-ci par-là.

_"Kate,_

_il est plus de trois heures du matin. Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras tout à l'heure et je suis resté éveillé pendant des heures. Il n'y a rien d'autre face à moi que l'océan, l'immensité de l'océan. Tout à l'heure je suis resté debout dans l'encadrement de la porte à te regarder dormir._

_J'ai du mal à réaliser que quelques mois auparavant, je te regardais assise dans un lit d'hôpital. Ici, c'est comme si New York n'existait pas. Comme si tous nos soucis, nos luttes, nos combats étaient un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être heureux. Ces murs à l'intérieur de nous, que nous fissurons petit à petit, leur ruines nous permettront de construire des remparts de joie dans nos vies. Même si cela a été long et parfois douloureux, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Tout n'est pas parfait, rien ne le sera jamais. Et je préfère que cela soit comme ça. J'aime l'amour que j'ai pour toi depuis 4 ans parce qu'il a su surpasser nos amourettes respectives, nos égos démesurés, nos peurs et nos désires. Notre amour a toujours été suffisant, plus que suffisant. Puisqu'il a su nous amener ici, dans ce lit au draps en soie couleur prune. Ca ne sera jamais parfait, mais dans ce brouhaha des circonstances de la vie, il y a une place pour nous, Katherine Beckett._

_Tu me demandais où nous allions et je te disais que je ne le sais pas. Et c'est vrai, je ne sais pas où nous allons et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux simplement y aller avec toi. Je sais que c'est très "cliché" comme disent les Français, mais j'assume totalement le fait d'être totalement et désespérément amoureux de toi. Accuse-moi de t'aimer et je plaiderai coupable, 1000 fois coupable, sans aucune honte. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans m'y attendre, sans le vouloir, sans m'y être préparé. Je plaiderai coupable de t'aimer infiniment. Parce que c'est ce que je fais, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, nous aimer infiniment. Parfois maladroitement mais toujours sincèrement._

_Un jour je t'ai demandé comment est-ce que l'on savait que l'on était amoureux. Et tu m'as répondu "Toutes les chansons font sens". Et c'est exactement ça, tu avais raison, comme (presque) toujours. Je dis presque parce que, Kate, rappelle-toi un jour j'ai eu raison pour la CIA,, et un jour j'ai presque eu raison pour les aliens... Je sais que tu souriras, tu attraperas une mèche de tes cheveux avec ta main droite et tu diras "Oh, Rick, stp...!" lorsque tu liras cela._

_Et je t'aime pour ça, pour tes tes petites manies. Celle de froncer tes sourcils, de boire ton café à deux mains, comme une enfant, comme si tu avais peur qu'il t'échappe. Tu n'imagines pas comme le temps a été long, lorsque je ne t'ai ni vue ni parlé une seule fois pendant 3 mois après la fusillade de l'enterrement. Un jour, Alexis m'a dit : Papa, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps hypnotisé par ton téléphone, à attendre que Kate t'appelle. Si c'est la bonne pour toi, vous finirez par vous trouver. Les âmes soeurs sont faites l'une pour l'autre. En attendant, fais tout ce que tu as à faire, prépare-toi à la revoir. Mais si tu sais, dans ton coeur, que c'est elle, alors ne baisse jamais les bras et prends toutes les opportunités que la vie t'offrira, pour être avec elle. Prends-les toutes, mêmes les plus dures et surtout les plus dures. Car ce sont elles qui montreront la vraie valeur de ton amour."_

_Je me demande d'où elle peut tenir toute cette sagesse, sans doute pas de sa mère... Donc...! Alexis avait raison. J'ai essayé de suivre ses conseils et de profiter de chaque opportunité qui s'offrait à moi pour passer du temps avec toi. Aujourd'hui, l'opportunité semble douce et simple, alors je veux en profiter pour que nous ne regrettions rien._

_Je t'aime, Katherine. Infiniment, sans retenue, sans détours. Toujours."_


End file.
